


Are You Hurt

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [14]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: 16, misc sentence starters for any tog
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 32





	Are You Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: 16, misc sentence starters for any tog

“Hey, baby. It’s me and I’m just leaving work now to pick you up. I’ll see you in a sec. Love you.” Lorcan hung up his phone and opened his emails as his driver pulled out of the parking garage.

A short ride later, his car had pulled up to her building and his driver exited the vehicle, walking around to open his door. He held an umbrella over his head as Lorcan stepped out, rebuttoning his suit jacket and placing his phone in his pocket. “Thank you, Luca.”

“Of course, sir.”

They turned and strode around the car to the sidewalk, Luca easily keeping up with Lorcan’s brisk pace, one he had become accustomed to.

The door to Elide’s apartment building slammed open and a raven haired figure ran out, glancing fearfully back at the entrance. She didn’t see Lorcan and ran into him, gasping and looking up at him, tears running down her bruised face. Elide’s eyes widen in fear and she tried to duck her head but his fingers gently gripped her chin, tilting it up. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” She answered weakly and small.

He didn’t believe her and pressed her for the truth. “Then why are there bruises on your face?”

She broke and collapsed against him, “My uncle found me.”

Lorcan clenched his jaw so hard he thought it would break, handing Elide off to Luca. “I’ll kill him.”

“No! No, no, don’t go, please don’t leave me,” she pushed off Luca and grabbed his lapels. He nodded his head at Luca, his young face hard and angry. The man dropped the umbrella and strode into the building, stalking up the stairs, ire rippling off of him.

Lorcan cupped her face, tears still streaming down her face, bloody and battered. “It’s ok, hey, hey, I’m here.”

“I don’t have any of my stuff, I can’t stay there anymore, I have to find a new apartm—“

He cut her off, “Don’t worry about that, alright? Luca will get your bag and you can stay with me for as long as you need.”

She nodded and winced, hissing at the pain in her face. His eyes darkened dangerously and he gritted his teeth, “Come here, in the car.”

Elide walked in front of him to the car, opening the door and slipping in, sitting curled on the plush leather seat, her legs tucked beneath her. Lorcan entered the vehicle and shut the door behind him, Elide startling at the sound of the door closing.

He kneeled and rifled through the compartment under the seats, taking a first aid kit, opening it and placing it beside her. Lorcan sat on the seat and took an alcohol wipe, ripping it open and unfolding it. “I’m sorry, it’s gonna sting, baby.”

Elide inhaled sharply and nodded shallowly, barely a dip of her head as he gently swiped over the cuts on her face, no doubt from the rings that adorned the fingers of her cruel uncle.

She winced and breathed sharply but didn’t pull away, letting him clean the blood away.

When all the blood had been cleaned, he had run out of alcohol wipes. He seethed silently at the man who had hurt her, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out, a message from Luca lighting the screen.

**> >> police have been called. i won’t be able to drive you home, sir.**

He snapped a quick reply,

**< << thank you luca. i’ll see you later**

He turned to Elide, “The police are coming. What do you want to do?”

She shifted her head, her eyes flat and blank. “Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
